


You twist to fit the mold that I am in

by emidegrey



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, I'm really sorry, M/M, OH this is anime ending compliant so everybody got scrapped, Secret Santa, ahahah I'm back here with not knowing how to tag properly, bad first time, kind like noiz's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emidegrey/pseuds/emidegrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz having his "first time" with Koujaku after he's able to feel again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You twist to fit the mold that I am in

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my gifts for [yeahmerule](http://yeahmerule.tumblr.com) over tumblr for the noijakusecretsanta! O v O I had fun with working with this one, especially since I was able to get a lot of other ideas for fics! It's been a while since I tried writing smut so it's probably a bit rusty, I do hope you guys enjoy it still tho!
> 
> I'd like to say thank you to [Tokittoki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokittoki) for beta-ing for me ; V ; All other mistakes made after editing is mine.

Fingers clutched tightly at the sheets below them, knuckles nearly white from the grip he has on it. Noiz's chest rose and fell in fast intervals, although he was trying to regulate his breathing.

"K-Kou...ahh!" He moaned, legs quivering. His knees nearly closing if it weren’t for the body situated between them. Noiz could feel the fingers prodding at a certain area inside of him and sending pleasure throughout his body.

Glassy green eyes caught red ones staring at his face before the hand previously playing with his nipple moved to cover Koujaku's mouth and nose. Noiz wasn't sure if Koujaku was going to make fun of him with this reaction, but later on he realized what was happening and for a moment he couldn't help but laugh. All of the tension left his body, relaxing as he was wracked with small tremors. "Don't tell me you're going to have a nosebleed now?"

Koujaku's eyebrows furrowed for a moment, seemingly irritated before he curled his fingers inside Noiz, brushing over that special spot. Instantaneously, the blond was gasping again; he laugh dying on his lips as pleasure ran through his body.

The older male smirked at him continuing the assault, albeit slower this time. His fingers pulling out slowly before thrusting back in, stretching and preparing the other. "Who says I'm going to have one?" he whispered teasingly.

Noiz's face started to gain back the flush he had earlier, his hands clenching on the sheets tightly once more while he kept his eyes shut tight. He felt the other pull his fingers out before placing them back in with another one. Noiz tensed at that, a whimper leaving his lips and his eyebrows furrowed. The stretch was a bit painful and uncomfortable but nothing he couldn’t handle.

It didn't escape Koujaku's attention though, and everything stopped immediately. Noiz opened his eyes slightly when he felt a hand on his cheek, caressing softly, only to see Koujaku looking worried. The blond didn't know what to do when Koujaku's being this caring but in a way he does appreciate it a lot.

 

* * *

 

Immediately after the fall of Platinum Jail, they were pretty much concerned with Aoba at first; considering that the male had suffered a mental breakdown from losing someone special to him. It was a meeting just outside of the blue haired man's place made them act on the tension between the two of them.

The fight started with Koujaku questioning why he was around, although not as harsh as before, and him answering that it wasn't any of his business. And it escalated from there, insults and provocations thrown in the air. The next thing they knew, Noiz was pressed between the wall and Koujaku, lips claimed by the older man and arms trapping him in place effectively. Noiz kissed back, not because he was planning to retaliate. Rather he actually enjoyed the feeling and something inside of him started to act up. He had never felt something so warm like this.

After that initial kiss, everything was awkward for a while before they sat down, talked about what happened and thought that maybe they could give it a shot - whatever this thing between them was.

Things were actually going well between the two when the incident occurred. They were both grown men, they had their urges and needs, and since Koujaku stopped messing around with the ladies he's not getting that much action lately. Noiz was practically on the same boat as him, considering that he’s still a teenager and his hormones do fluctuate still. One day, they were just so frustrated with each other, this never did change between them - the arguments and the insults - and they ended in bed together.

Now, Noiz wasn't some blushing virgin. He'd had a lot of sex before but this was the first time he's going to have it when he could  _feel_. And so they were going about things too fast - the way Noiz was accustomed to, when Koujaku was entering him, with no preparation, because Noiz insisted that it's fine. In his terms; "I don't need it, just shove it in old man!" And then immediately tensing up just as Koujaku was nudging the head in.

The blond held his breath, not expecting the pain. Just as Koujaku was able to get the head in, he  started to pull away, pushing the other off him and telling him to stop. Shocked Koujaku moved away as fast as he could, pulling out suddenly and hurting the other even if it's just a tiny bit more.

Noiz immediately curled into a ball, tears in his eyes, and breathing irregular as he tried to breathe through the pain. Koujaku panicked and did what he could for the other, apologizing over and over again about hurting him and that he didn't mean to. This lead to the conversation regarding Noiz's inability to feel pain before; which set off Koujaku's sudden protectiveness towards him.

That incident was a month ago and they thought that this was the right time to do it. Koujaku had been very careful around him, although he insisted that he could take a little bit of roughness, the other insisted that this is nearly as good as his "first time" so he'll make sure that he's going to make it memorable. He had whined and argued at first but since Koujaku didn't relent, he just gave up and let the older man do what he wanted.

So it started with the other being all romantic, they had a nice dinner out then went home to share a bath together and then now here they were, bedroom filled with mildly scented candles, while they share a passionate moment together.

 

* * *

 

"You okay?" The other asked and Noiz replied with moving his hips a little. A frown on his face as the other kept on stopping halfway with what he was doing.

"I'm fine. Do that thing again. That felt amazing earlier." He demanded and tried to wriggle his hips again to make the other move.

Koujaku watched him for a little while more before finally,  _finally_ , moving his fingers again. Slowly he thrust his fingers inside, making sure that he would keep on brushing on that spot that made Noiz squirm and gasp whenever he did.

After a while Noiz felt like he's very much adjusted and loose for Koujaku and he leaned on his elbows, pulling away slightly. "Okay, okay stop. I think I'm good." he murmured, his face red from both the pleasure and the bit of embarrassment of having to say those words.

The hair dresser looks like he's about to argue but he shook his head and pulled the other into a kiss. Noiz was surprised at first before he kissed back, wrapping his arms around the other's neck as he was pushed down the bed again. Their tongues fought in a sense, the blond enjoying the way he felt Koujaku falter whenever he would let his tongue piercing run over the roof of the older man’s mouth.

When both were equality out of breath, Koujaku broke the kiss, a string of saliva connecting their lips together before splitting and dripping on Noiz's chin which the blond immediately wiped away. Red and green stared into each other but Noiz could see the concern and want in those orbs. "You have to tell me if it hurts." Koujaku said in a serious tone and Noiz just wanted him  _inside_.

The blond whined and shifted his hips again, urging the other to just enter him but a hand was placed on his hips, stilling him. "Noiz." Shit. Koujaku was being serious and Noiz could only stare at him and nod. The need to feel something inside of him growing.

He bit his lip as Koujaku finally started moving, adding more lube on his dick and positioning at Noiz's entrance. The blond leaned on his elbows again, watching in fascination as the other enter him slowly, the head prodding at his entrance, the initial stretch bringing a little bit of discomfort. His breathing started to pick up once more, and he felt his fingers growing cold as he anticipated the pain he felt the first time.

And yet as the head came through there wasn't any pain, only that weird feeling of having something in his ass. He let out a shaky breath that he didn't know he was holding, and when he looked up he saw Koujaku staring at him intently, proudly even, as if he was able to overcome something big. A smile was on the other's lips as well as he cupped his cheek, moving in to kiss him again as he started to press inside.

Noiz's arms immediately wrapped around the other, kissing back as much as he could with quivering lips. The feeling of Koujaku going deeper in him was odd but at the same time fulfilling. It's like being filled inside, being claimed and held together. Koujaku pulled away from his lips, moving to pepper him with kisses, from his nose, to his cheeks, his eyes, and then moving to his neck where he started to suck and lick. Noiz felt his blood thrum in his veins, his hold on the other tightening at the feeling. Gasps and moans escaped his lips as Koujaku pushed in and the other seem to revel in those noise.

Then all of a sudden Koujaku thrust hard and fast, bottoming out and at the same time grazing on Noiz's prostate. The blond's back arched, a shout of pleasure and surprise escaping his lips as a jolt of pleasure ran through his body, giving a warm feeling all throughout. His fingers gripped tightly in Koujaku's back, burying his face on the other's shoulder, breathing heavily as he adjusted to the sensation of being filled. Koujaku was running one of his hand on his back, soothing him. "You okay? It didn't hurt too much?"

Noiz wanted to smack Kouhaku for asking about that but he kept quiet, preferring to just cling to the other, although he did pinch him on the shoulder for being annoying. "I'm fine just..." He murmured and pressed closer. "Just stay like that for now, old man."

The other nodded and continued to run his hand up and down Noiz's back, holding the quivering body close; Pressing kisses on the other's neck and shoulders, memorizing and marking those places he managed to claim.

The blond tried to shift in his place, testing out how it would feel moving slightly. He felt full and hot and there was a bit of pressure bubbling in his gut. His lips moved to the other's ear, whispering; "Move."

And as if he was just waiting for that word, Koujaku started to pull back, slowly and dragging it out before thrusting inside once more. The action gave Noiz that pleasurable, tingly feeling, despite the bit of discomfort still. After a few more thrusts, and some angling in Koujaku's part, a gasps was torn from his throat as Koujaku dragged across his prostate. A smirk was on the hairdresser's lips as he placed a hand on Noiz's hip, getting leverage and started to move in that direction, loving the sounds the blond was making as he gave him pleasure.

"K-Kou...!" He gasped, clinging close to the other. He had never felt anything like this before. It was as if electricity was running through him, tingling and white hot, the pressure in his gut getting more and more unbearable and he wanted nothing else but to have it unravel. "M-more...! Ahh... nnn..."

When Koujaku wrapped a hand around his dick, Noiz felt himself jolt and squirm. Everything just felt heightened somehow, so unused of the feelings he wasn't able to feel before. As Koujaku started pumping him, his hand moved from the shaft, to the head that was leaking pre-cum and then down again. The cum acting as lube as the other continued his actions. His fingers would brush softly on the piercings bringing a new wave of arousal in his gut. There seems to be a sensitivity there that he never felt before. Closing his hand along with Koujaku’s, he started applying pressure on his member; curious on how it felt when he asked people to claw at his dick before. Yet as soon as his nails dug into his dick he was stopped by the older man, his eyes opening wide and he stared into the other's red orbs.

"What are you doing?" Koujaku asked, surprise laced his voice.

Noiz felt his face redden even more. He didn't know how to explain but the feeling in his gut diminished as the other stopped altogether. A frown made it's way on his lips as he moved his hips against the other. "What are  _you_  doing? Move!"

Red eyes watched him for a while before finally moving once more. His pace this time, faster and harder than before. Noiz felt the wind being knocked out of him as soon as the other started to thrust, his prostate being hit head on.

Everything felt like it was melting away. The heat in his body increasing in each thrust, in the way Koujaku’s hand moved on his shaft, and the way the other held on his hand tightly. Half-lidded green eyes watched as his lover moved against him, face set in a determined look to bring him to a pleasurable climax, his heart warming at that. Using his free hand, Noiz pulled the other down on him, burying his face on Koujaku’s shoulder and practically moaning and panting in his ear.

The thrusts started to speed up, and Koujaku’s rhythm were almost irregular. Somehow Noiz knew that the other was close and so was he. Everything just felt highwired and every touch sent a jolt straight to his groin. It’s like being jacked off from the inside and out. His breathing was erratic by now, his hips moving with Koujaku. Soon enough he felt his gut clench, his hold on Koujaku’s hand and back tightening and he orgasmed in Koujaku’s fist,  which continued to pump him through the it.

There was sense of relief but the pleasure continued on as Koujaku continuously thrust into him, still hitting that part and soon enough he felt himself wanting to get away from the overwhelming feeling. His moans turned to gasps, but just as soon as he tried to wriggle away, Koujaku pressed his lips to him, effectively kissing him before burying himself deep into Noiz and cumming inside of him.

Noiz, kissed him back, their lips moving in sync, hand playing with Koujaku’s hair, brushing through it. The feeling of cum in him wasn’t something out of place but this was the first time he could feel how warm it is. Pulling away, he locked eyes with Koujaku who was smiling proudly again before pressing another kiss on his lips and resting on his elbow so he wasn’t crushing Noiz.

“Good?”

Green eyes blinked before his face started to color again and he looked down nodding. It only sunk into him that this was the first time he ever “made love” with anyone. Everything from before were just a quick fuck. No strings attached.

Koujaku smiled bigger at that, kissing Noiz on the cheek before sitting up and started to slowly pull out. Noiz winced at that, finally realizing how sore he felt right now but what brought another flush on his face was the fact that he could feel the other’s cum slipping out of his hole.

There was a groan from Koujaku and the next thing he saw was blood dripping from the other’s nose.

Noiz stared for a while, surprised before he started laughing, his hand clutching his stomach as he tried to breathe properly as Koujaku pressed on his nose and tilted his head up.

“I can’t believe this! Just… just after…! I thought we were going to have some post coital shit but I can’t believe this. This is hilarious!” Noiz gasped in between breaths. He was still laughing, although trying not to move too much since his ass was still tender.

 

* * *

 

Koujaku glared at him, running to the bathroom to wash the blood off his face. It was embarrassing! But it’s not as if he could do anything about it. The mere thought of Noiz looking blissed out was one thing but seeing him like that as well as watching his cum dribble out of his hole... that’s one thing he never thought off and that’s just too much for him.

He cleaned his face as much as he could before wetting a towel with warm water and bringing it back to the room. Noiz lay on his side now, watching the door of the bathroom a smug look on his face. Koujaku could only groan before sitting down on the bed and placing the towel on Noiz’s hip, not really sure if he should help with clean up. Noiz didn’t make any move to do it himself though.

Scowling, he started to run the towel on Noiz’s arms and torso. He didn’t have any resistance so he continued to wipe his navel and then his legs before stopping when it got back to his hip, his face turning serious as he stared at the blond’s ass. The image of his cum slipping out returning to him again and he felt his face heat up.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to have another nosebleed?” Noiz taunted and he scowled even more. Deciding he might as well just get this over with so they could sleep. Or cuddle. Eat. Whatever the blond wanted. He pressed the towel in between the other’s buttocks and cleaned him up as much as he could in a gentle manner.

The silence seems to make an effect with the blond and he sat up, holding on to Koujaku’s wrist and pressing a kiss on his lips, chuckling as he did so.

“No need to be a grumpy old man.” He muttered. “It was an amazing first time.” His cheeks flushed as he said that. The shy smile on the blond’s lips and the way his eyes looked through his lashes made Koujaku’s head spin and he was sure that Noiz was doing this on purpose. Koujaku’s face turned bright red and his free hand was back on his nose.

Noiz’s laugh filled the room as he was pulled in the other’s arms, the teasing started all over again. So maybe he didn’t mind being this embarrassed if it meant hearing Noiz laugh like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Maroon 5's "Sunday Morning" O v O
> 
> Please drop by my [tumblr](http://seingemini.tumblr.com)! It's would be nice to hear from you guys > v


End file.
